Bishop
Bishop was a side character in Sirius the Jaeger and later teamed up with Yuliy at Episode 8. Profile Appearance Bishop looks middle aged and has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears an attire that consists of dark blue and brown colors, a hat and a long coat. Story A man is shown entering the pub, wherein Yuliy slowly draws his weapon in respose to the suspicious presence. However, the man stops him and introduces himself as Bishop, as well as the only Jaeger who survived. Bishop brings up the topic of the Ark, surprising the Sirius, to which he replies vaguely. Bishop reveals that he needed the ark in order to destroy it in front off Yevgraf and assasinate him, as revenge for killing his comrades. The man offers Yuliy a clue to the Ark, of an old man residing in the mountains, who might have information about the Ark. For the same reason of acquiring the Ark, the two agree on a partnership. On the way to the mountains, Yuliy asks him of his suspicions that Bishop "smelled like a vampire" to which the other man merely replied he had been hunting them too long and the smell permeated within him. The conversations ends upon sensing that the old man was in danger, they hurry to the scene. Despite being saved, the old man dismisses them, and they return to the pub, where they coincidentally met with Ryoko Naoe and the Major General Kakizaki. They return once again at the advantage of the general, and the old man finally reveals the location where the Ark was sealed. Yuliy and Bishop leave early, leaving their other conpanions to which Bishops asks if it was wise and Yuliy replied they only needed each other. Later on, they face off againts Klarwein and his experiments. Klarwein boasts about his experiments made from vampires, as well as revealing the sickness in vampires Yevgraf seeks to cure with the help of the Ark. The two work together to bring down the corpses, until the slope of snow gives away, dropping Klaerwin to his death. The two continue until they reach the location of the Ark, to which Yuliy is swallowed by the red pool while Bishop was unable to do anything but wait. Yuliy later emerges from the pool, with the Ark, and Bishop smiles darkly. The two emerge from the cave, meeting Ryoko and the general once again, and he is accused as a spy by the general. When Yuliys speaks up that he would fight alone, Bishop uses Ryoko as hostage, stating that he needed the Ark, as well as revealing that he was a vampire, in which Yuliy had known all along. Despite his actions, Yuliy believes he isn't evil. In the end, he releases her and says he gave up. By then, he offers his help, and the two once again partner up. Emerging from the cave, Tamara and Larissa with a violent Mikhail. Yuliy quickly initiates the battle, and Bishop explains that a vampire cannot deny the vampire they formed a blood pact with. While Yuliy was preoccupied with his brother, he shot Larissa and pursued Tamara and was able to acquire the Ark, deciding not to destroy it as 'he will get angry'. When the rest appear at the surface, they witness Bishop dying, with Yevgraf's arm impaled through his chest. Finally, he says that he was happy when Yuliy said that he was going to ally himself not with a vampire, but with Bishop. He tells Yuliy to beat the hell out of Yevgraf for him before Yevgraf kills him and his body falls to ashes. Equipment Gun: Bishop is shown to wield a gun with a great deal of accuracy. Gallery superthumb.jpg sirius-the-jaeger-11-10.jpg sirius-the-jaeger-11-14.jpg vlcsnap-2018-11-08-11h13m35s715.png|Bishop's first appearance. vlcsnap-2018-11-08-11h17m11s391.png|Bishop and Yuliy vlcsnap-2018-11-08-11h13m10s538.png|Bishop and Yuliy's first meeting at the pub. vlcsnap-2018-11-08-11h12m49s349.png|Bishop at the pub vlcsnap-2018-11-08-11h15m32s258.png|Bishop smirking vlcsnap-2018-11-08-11h17m39s745.png|Yuliy suspicious of Bishop Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Characters